


Herbs and Love

by LittleLex



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girls in Love, Monika is a witch, Sayori and Monika yearn for each other, Sayori is a fairy, Sharing a Bed, Yuri is a vampire, Yuri makes a rather small appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: Sayori and Monika work at a herbal shop together. While the two girls work, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayonika - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Herbs and Love

Sayori slammed open the door of the herb shop, tying her long apron along the way to the employee room. The shop had opened ten minutes prior, so no customers would arrive yet. Business was rather slow lately. She entered the employee room, the door creaking open. 

She found Monika placing her lunchbox gently in the refrigerator. The witch across from her offered a small smile. Monika also had an apron, tied up in a bow behind her back. It hung down to her knees. She wore a white blouse below the apron. The standard employee outfit at the shop. Sayori concluded the outfit looked better on Monika than anyone else.

She felt her translucent white wings flutter behind her. Most fairies nowadays are the average height as a human. Centuries ago they were smaller than a can of soda, but they had evolved over the years. Sayori’s wings were a bit messy, she never took good care of them like most fairies are supposed to. Years ago, they almost teared up from a tumble she took. Sayori shook her head, bouncing back to the present. 

Monika checked the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room. She  _ tsked _ . 

“You’re ten minutes late, Sayori. The boss will start to catch onto you if you continue to arrive late at work.” She explained to the fairy. 

“I know, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize what time it was when I was eating breakfast! It is the most important meal of the day!” Monika chuckled lightly, making Sayori’s heart skip a beat.

“Anyway, can you help me restock some of the herbs? Seems like the yarrows are a banger.” Monika responded. Sayori nodded, stuffing her bag away in the room before heading out to help the witch. 

* * *

Customers slowly began to arrive, one after another. 

“Have a good day!” Monika flashed a smile at the customer who just finished their purchase. She watched as they walked out of the shop. No one else was in line. She began counting the bills in the cash register, before she heard a loud _ crash! _

Befuddled, she quickly walked to the sound of the noise. She found Sayori staring at a jar that was filled with yarrows covered on the ground, the jar was broken into a thousand pieces. A customer was next to her, who Monika assumed was the one who was looking for the herb and asked Sayori for help. The fairy bent down and as she was about to pick up the pieces, the glass entered the palm of her hand, blood seeping out. 

Monika rushed into the storage room, grabbing a broom and a first aid kit. She quickly darted over to Sayori, who was cradling her hand. Luckily, the glass wasn’t stuck into her skin. The witch opened up the kit, grabbing a few supplies from the small box. She gently placed the pad onto her friend’s palm, pressing it firmly to stop the bleeding. 

Sayori and Monika’s eyes met. 

“Hehe, oops..” She chuckled nervously. Monika shook her head. The customer was still next to them, unsure of what to do. The witch turned her head over to them. 

“I’m sorry for this mess, do you still want a herb?” She asked sweetly. The customer shook their head. They explained they needed to leave and departed from the girls and left the store in a hurry. Both girls sighed in unison. At least no one else had to witness the mess on the floor. 

The two girls waited in awkward silence as the wound eventually stopped bleeding. Monika began to wrap the injury with gauze. It wasn’t too deep for it to need stitches, thankfully. Sayori cleared her throat. 

“It was an accident! I was showing the customer the yarrows and I went over to hand it to them, but I slipped up!” She exclaimed urgently. 

“You don’t need to explain anything to me, Sayori. I know it was an accident, you wouldn’t deliberately do this. You just need to be a lot more careful, your clumsiness will get the better of you.” Monika replied, her voice laced with concern and worry. 

“Yeah, you’re right… I’ll try not to screw up as much, I promise.” Monika sighed, continuing to wrap up Sayori’s wound. Eventually, she finished and scolded the girl to take better care of herself from now on. 

“I’m gonna clean up the glass, now. Do your best and avoid any fatal accidents.” Sayori nodded firmly in response.

* * *

The bell over the door jingled, indicating someone had arrived at the small store. Monika was cleaning the ground and Sayori was watching over the cash register. Sayori beamed, a smile forming on her face. She greeted the customer and realized it was her friend, Yuri. 

The timid vampire approached the fairy, fiddling with her fingers. She wore a black, long sleeve turtleneck and a dark red hoop skirt that hung below her kneecaps. She had black leggings on and red boots. Her dark purple hair was tied into braids. She carried a plum purple umbrella. 

“Hello, Sayori..” 

“Yuri, it’s nice to see you! Are you here to buy Natsuki more flowers again?” She inquired obliviously. Yuri’s face flushed, she stuttered. She nodded slowly, twirling the end of her hair nervously. Sayori pointed towards the end of the room.

“We recently just brought in tulips! No one has picked any out yet, so you get all the choices! I think we even have pink ones.” She explained. Yuri nodded again, before scurrying off to the flowers. Sayori chuckled as she watched her friend. 

Monika finished drying up the ground and soaking all of the water out of the broom into the bucket of water. She huffed, snapping her fingers. Yellow flecks of magic erupted around the broom and the bucket, the broom disappeared into the supply room and the bucket sat near the sink in the employee room for her to dispense. Before she left to drain out the water, she greeted Yuri on her way. 

Sayori rang Yuri up at the counter, humming to herself. Yuri fiddled with her thumbs, gaining the courage to ask her friend a question.

“S-So, uh.. I know it’s none of my business, however are you and Monika a couple?” She asked timidly. 

Sayori almost choked on her own spit, clearly baffled by the question. Blush grew on her cheeks, she giggled anxiously. Her wings behind her twitched. 

“No, of course not! W-What made you think that, Yuri..?” She eventually responded.

“It’s just that the way you banter off of each other and your bond is admirable! The two of you are very close, and work heightens that relationship as well. I didn’t mean to assume, I’m sorry...” 

“No, no! It’s okay, it was just a question!” She shook her head as Yuri paid her. The vampire said her goodbyes, leaving the store. 

* * *

Sayori’s wound burned. It didn’t hurt as bad as it originally did, but the pain was evident. She sat in one of the chairs in the employee room, staring harshly at her wound. Both Sayori and Monika were currently on lunch break. 

Monika trotted over to her friend, bending down to eye level in front of her. 

“I have a herb in my bag that can help you. I should’ve used it earlier, but we were busy working. It should help take some of the pain away.” She explained. Sayori beamed, a grin painted on her face.

Monika shuffled around in her bag that laid on the table, she fished out aloe vera. She began to unwrap Sayori’s wound, there was dried blood on the fabric. She’d have to wrap a new one. She warned the strawberry-blonde girl that it would sting. 

The witch uncapped the aloe vera bottle and squeezed it into the palm of her hand. She used her index and middle finger to rub the gel onto her friend’s wound. Sayori hissed, feeling the sting enter her body. Monika sent her an apologetic smile. 

She finished quickly, wrapping Sayori’s hand with new gauze. Sayori felt the pain of her wound subside and numb. She blinked slowly before throwing her hands over Monika’s body, giving her a hug. The witch laughed, allowing herself to take pleasure in the physical contact.

* * *

Monika locked the front door behind her. She switched the “open” sign that hung on the doorknob to “closed”. 

Sayori waited behind her, toying with her bag. She tried to gather up the courage to ask Monika if she wanted to hang out. Monika spun around, smiling sweetly at her friend.

“Ready to go home?” Monika held her dark grey, pointed hat. The green band in the middle of it was tied into a large bow. She wasn’t allowed to wear her hat during work hours due to the rules. She didn’t really mind it. 

“U-Uh.. Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Do you wanna.. Hang over at my house?” She asked quietly. Monika continued to smile.

“I’d love to, Sayori.” She responded. Sayori felt her heart skip a beat. 

The two made their way to Sayori’s house, enjoying the other’s company. Sayori held the door open for her friend, before closing it behind her. She flung her bag onto the kitchen counter, exhausted from the day. She removed her shoes and Monika did the same. 

“You know where everything is, I’ll go and order a pizza.” She told the taller girl. Monika sent her a thumbs up, resting on the couch. 

An hour passed and the girls were stuffed with pizza, chattering among themselves. They finished cleaning. More hours had passed and suddenly, it was almost midnight. 

“Oh, stars! Seems we hung out too long!” Monika pointed out.

“You can sleep here, if you want.” Sayori replied quickly, she almost smacked her hand on her mouth from the suggestion. Her thoughts had gotten the better of her. She waited for the rejection.

“That would be a lovely idea. It’s too late to get any of my clothes, can I borrow yours?” 

Sayori nodded her head vigorously, darting up the stairs to fetch her clothes. She ransacked her drawer, picking up a white, silky nightgown. It was originally her mother’s and she passed it on to Sayori. Unfortunately, it didn’t fit her. It looked suitable and sizable enough for Monika. 

Suddenly, she realized she too had to put pajamas on. She continued to mess around her dresser, fishing out the best piece of clothing she could find. She found a sleeveless light blue night dress. There was a pattern of flowers scattered across the fabric. She even spotted a stain or two. She huffed and decided to go with it. 

* * *

Sayori presented the dress to Monika, she gladly took it from her hands. Monika thanked her before heading off to the bathroom to change. 

Monika appeared minutes later. She looked like a literal angel. The nightgown fit her like a glove. Sayori swallowed slowly, her face becoming red like a tomato. Monika smiled at her, turning her head. 

“Like what you see, I assume?” She teased playfully. 

Sayori squealed, mumbling incoherently under her breath. Her entire face had turned a completely different color. Monika made her way in front of her friend and cupped the side of her cheek. She stroked it once.

“You’re so adorable when you blush.” 

Sayori’s mind was long gone in the gutter by now. It took a few moments for her brain to process the event happening before her. 

“U-Uh.. So where do you want to sleep..?” She squeaked out like a dog’s chew toy. 

“Your bedroom, if that’s alright. Might as well sleep in the same bed. Your couch is rather stiff.” Monika said. Sayori calmed herself down. It wasn’t the first time they had shared a bed during a sleepover. 

She gave her a thumbs up, flicking off all the lights downstairs and the pair went up the stairs, preparing for bed in her room. Monika removed her bow that was tied into a ponytail, letting her long and graceful hair fall gently beneath her. She began to comb it out with Sayori’s brush. Sayori took off her bow as well, her hair wasn’t much as a mess, so there was no need to brush it. She hopped onto her bed, stretching her limbs. She waited patiently for her friend to finish. 

* * *

No more sounds could be heard, the room was in complete and utter darkness. They could only hear their easy and quiet breaths. The house settled every so often. Sayori gulped slowly, letting her eyes rest. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her, pulling her in. She froze like a deer in headlights. Monika sighed under her skin, creating goosebumps on her. Sayori held in her own breath. 

“Relax, Sayori. Try and enjoy the moment we’re in.” Monika mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. Sayori nodded quickly.

With the company of warmth by her side, she eventually let sleep take her in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! I give you Sayonika. Please have a good day and surround yourself with those you love!


End file.
